


Only I Do That

by HalloweenBae



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Choking, F/M, Library Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Gyp visits you, the librarian at the town he and his men have taken over.





	Only I Do That

Streams of sunlight pierced through the windows of the library, splaying triangles of light across the gray faded carpet. Specks of dust floated gently in the air, coming in and out of focus as they traveled between each stream. Old books bound in leather lent their musk to the stale wooden shelves that lined the walls. You could tell by the angle of the sun that your day was nearly over; the dust almost settling completely on your last stack of books.

The day had gone by just like any other, despite the presence of Mr. Rosetti in your town. The usual crowd had come in for their weekly romance and mystery novels, taking their spots at the tables before returning their books back to you. The children arrived just after school to look through the encyclopedias, leaving them an open mess on their desks. 

The sound of the door pulled you away from your thoughts, forcing you to look up from your ledger. He walked into your building alone, the absence of his associates making him appear bigger… taller than normal. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes as he removed his hat, gently placing it on top of your neatly stacked books. His fingers drummed a beat on the thick mahogany surface of your desk as his other hand traced the crease of his fedora.

You took in a deep breath as your eyes met his, trying not to give yourself away. You knew that you should be afraid of him, of what he was capable of, but there was something about him that intrigued you. Something about him triggered a chemical reaction in your brain you could barely find the words to describe. 

“How can I help you, Mr. Rosetti?” You took off your reading glasses.

He nodded his head toward the fiction section, raising an eyebrow. “Alice in Wonderland?” 

You stared at him blankly, wondering if he was actually asking for the book. The last time you saw him he was disbursing cash to you and your neighbors for your “cooperation”. What could a man like him want with a book like that? Was it code for something? Should you know what that means? You shrugged, figuring it was better not to keep a man like him waiting. 

You pointed in the direction of the second aisle. “Alice is under C.” 

“C?” He chuckled, furrowing his brow.

You stepped out from behind your desk, straightening your skirt as you stood before him. “C is for Carroll, the author, we organize all of our books here by…”

“Why don’t you show me?” He let go of his hat and started toward the second aisle, pointing in that direction. 

“Show you?” You felt a shiver of warmth start to brew in your center. 

“The book.” He looked back at you.

“Right.” Get it together, he’s only asking you for a book. 

You swallowed hard and walked past him, hoping this feeling of exponential heat would soon leave your body. You walked around the A’s and B’s, sensing him saunter slowly behind you as you reached the middle of the second aisle. Carroll… Carroll… where is Lewis Carroll? You reached your hand out to the collection of books and traced your fingertips over the spines of other authors. 

There! You found it: Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. You pulled the top of the book backward and slid it out of its spot. Holding onto it with both hands, you turned toward Mr. Rosetti and handed him the book. 

“Here you go.” You pushed the book into his chest, feeling his fingertips brush against yours as he grasped the novel.

You watched as his thumb smoothed itself over yours, sending quick bursts of lightning down your arms and into your chest. You tried to ignore it, the fast flutter of beats your heart pumped out as your eyes traveled up to his face once again. 

His eyes were deep and calm, fixed on yours as he took a step forward. His lips parted as if he were about to speak, only no sound came out. Instead they merely slacked open, his tongue swiping quickly across the bottom as his fingers made their way up to your knuckles. Those rough but tender fingers traced the bony prominences of your hand as they slid up to your wrist.

You held your breath as the skin over your pulse gave in to the light yet tantalizing pressure of his digits. His thumb and index fingers swiveled slowly around your wrist, making the hair on your forearm stand on end. You swallowed hard as he feathered his hand over yours, moving up and over the sleeve of your blouse. 

You felt the book fall out of your hands, hearing it hit the floor as his hand smoothed its way up to your neck. Strong and warm, his palm rested against your clavicle as he stepped even closer to you. His dark and earthy scent mixed in with the leather bound books behind you, making this moment that much more memorable. He smiled as he looked down at you, making sure not to step on the book as he pressed himself against you.

“We’re supposed to be quiet.” You whispered, your voice shaking.

“Then be quiet.” He kneaded the muscles just below your hairline and pushed your chin upward with his thumb.

Lips soft as velvet and a tongue smooth as silk pressed against your throat as he kissed you. You bit your lip to hold back a gasp as you tried to follow your rule. Was there anyone else in the library before he came in? Did you hear anyone else walk in after him? Did it even matter? You moaned as you felt his other hand start unbuttoning your blouse, barely moving fast enough to free your eagerly heaving chest. 

His hands freed your torso from its cotton cage, the lukewarm air hitting your bare skin as he ripped your shirt off your arms. His mouth traveled down the base of your neck, nipping and biting at your clavicle before reaching your bra. He pulled down the fabric that kept your chest at bay, your nipple practically bouncing into his mouth.

“Mr. Rosetti…” You whispered, running a hand through his hair as your pink flesh disappeared between his lips. “Oh, Mr. Rosetti!”

You felt his hands unfasten the back of your bra, pulling it toward him as he continued to suck on your newly reddened nipple. His dark lashes barely covered his mocha irises as he bit down, gently tugging as your bra hit the floor.

“Ah!” You hissed, pulling his hair as his teeth almost pierced your flesh. You never knew that pain could mix with pleasure like this, his incisors only adding to the lapping and sucking of his tongue.

He smirked as he stretched you out, finally letting you bounce back into place. He straightened out and grabbed your hips, lifting you up onto the nearest table at the end of the aisle. His hands made their way up your knees, making you shiver as the goosebumps left your arms and spread up your thighs. 

You were on eye level with him now. Well, almost. You watched as he took his time looking you over, his lips plumping up as he bit his bottom one. His eyes were large and black, quickly moving up and down as he slid the brown tweed of your skirt up your legs.

You smoothed your hand over his crotch, hoping to even out the level of nakedness between you. You didn’t mind him pulling your underwear out from between your legs on the reading desk, but you wanted to see where that big ego stemmed from.

“Only I do that.” He grabbed your wrist, stopping his work on your panties that lay wet and still between your knees. “A little kink of mine.”

Your mouth dropped open. If you weren’t already wetter than the Chesapeake Bay, that line would have flooded the entire library. “Okay,” you whispered, reluctantly pulling your hand away from him.

You stared at his long fingers as they unfastened his belt, leaving it lazy in its loops before undoing the button and zipper on his trousers. The anticipation of what’s to come made your warm and naked nipples harden as your chest heaved once again. 

Mr. Rosetti moved a hand in between your legs, pulling your underwear down to your ankles as he reached in between his own. He pulled himself out for you to see; big, thick and intimidating… just like him. His throbbing skin was golden brown as it pulsated in his palm; his fingers squeezing tighter as he stroked himself closer to your center.

“Jesus.” You whispered under your breath, unable to take your eyes away. You’d only ever seen a few up close before, and he was definitely the biggest. The thickest. The longest. The darkest. The…. “Oh!”

You felt him rub his head against your opening as you got lost in your thoughts. The warm sensation of his slick organ sent those lightning bolts back up your body as he slid it up and down your lubricated length. You kept your eyes on it as he pressed himself inside of you, each veiny inch disappearing as you pushed your hips to the edge of the desk.

“Oh my God,” You let your eyelids fall as his girth stretched your muscles apart. “Oh my God.”

You heard him let out a moan as he moved his hands to your ass, pulling you into him with each slow and torturous thrust. His movements became faster, more fluid as the wooden table beneath you began to creak. 

You had forgotten you were at work for a moment, but just as quickly as you had remembered, you removed it from your mind. This sweet, blissful feeling of warm flesh skimming into yours was all that mattered. It had been a year since someone had been between your legs like this, and you were glad you had waited for Mr. Rosetti. You were glad with every moan, and every slap of skin as he rammed into you, filling you to his hilt. 

You opened your eyes and looked up at him, a vein in his temple protruding out like the Mississippi River. You lifted your hand to touch it, feeling the sweat drip out of his pores as he threatened to break both your hips and the table. You traced your fingers along his dark eyebrows, letting your hand survey the map of his face before gently falling onto his lips. God, those lips. Who gave him the right to be this handsome? You bit your lip as you stared at his features, feeling him grab your wrist again.

You gasped at the change of contact, his hips slowing down, but still pushing in and out of you. He leaned in to kiss you, biting your lip before pulling away. His grip on your wrist got tighter, moving your hand to his neck and leaving it there.

“Squeeze.” He whispered, kissing you again. 

“Wha…?” you kissed him back, tasting espresso and whiskey on his lips. 

“Squeeze my neck.” He fingered your clit in circles as he pushed his hips deeper and harder into yours. “PLEASE.” He growled. 

“Okay.” You’ve never been asked to do that before. “Okay.” You moved your palm to the center of his neck, your wrist resting on his tie and collar. You wrapped your fingers tightly around his freshly shaven neck, looking up at him to make sure he was okay. 

“Harder.” He whispered into you mouth, placing his hand on top of yours as he picked up his pace. “Squeeze harder.” 

You squeezed as hard as you could as he rocked into you, hitting that spot you’d almost forgotten you had. You could feel the blood pumping through his carotid artery, slowing down as you pressed deeper into his skin. As his pulse began to slow, his hips sped up, sending your neurons and muscles into overdrive as you matched his rhythm. 

“Mr. Rosetti, I’m going to…” You pulled him in by his neck, kissing him as he sent you over the edge. Your legs wrapped around his waist as those bolts of lightning turned into a full-blown electrical storm that traveled through your core and into your toes. Your whole body shook, clenching and pulsing around him as he kept his pace inside of you. 

You tightened your grip around his neck, watching the whites of his eyes turn red before falling over on top of you. His chest heaved in sync with yours as he spasmed, his eyes rolling back into his head as he spilled himself inside of you. 

You let go of his throat as your breathing slowed, feeling him bury his face in your neck. His damp suit felt rough against your naked skin as he moaned into your hair, kissing and biting his way down your neck before getting back on his feet. 

“I love this town.”


End file.
